


Loose Lips

by hystericalzombie



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: Ace!Smith, Asexual Character, Kissing, Multi, Songfic, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, loose lips - kimya dawson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalzombie/pseuds/hystericalzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex takes a breath and grins at his friends on either side of him. Chris snuggles closer into Alex's side, and reaches his hand over Alex to Ross, who was still giggling quietly, and they link hands. Alex presses a kiss to Ross' hair, and sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips

**Author's Note:**

> the product of listening to Kimya Dawson's Loose Lips (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MisUUm0-dz0), and wanting to write some ace!smith. cos there isn't enough of it tbh.

"Leg it!"

 

Three bodies burst through the trees, giggling and whooping as they run from the old house in the middle of the woods (and the police that chased them out with threats of arrest).

 

It was October break, and everyone at school was all antsy and restless. Everyone wanted to party hard for Halloween, and eventually it was arranged. None of them knew who arranged it (but everyone guessed Ridge - he had a habit of doing that), but everyone was invited to the abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

 

Obviously, with it being break and all, the cops were all wary and keeping tabs on the popular party venue, what with drunk teenagers and abandoned buildings not mixing well in the past.

 

The party started off perfectly fine, with everyone getting progressively drunker, and then random couples disappeared then reappeared looking much more rumpled and flushed than before. By about 1 or 2 in the morning, the police arrived, and everyone ran as fast they could through the woods.

 

And that was how Alex and his two boyfriends found themselves streaking past trees till they get to a random field. They stop for breath, collapsing on the cropped field, when Ross gets a laughing fit and in turn sending the other two into giggles as well.

 

Alex takes a breath and grins at his friends on either side of him. Chris snuggles closer into Alex's side, and reaches his hand over Alex to Ross, who was still giggling quietly, and they link hands. Alex presses a kiss to Ross' hair, and sighs.

 

"It's times like this," Alex starts, his voice a whisper to not disturb the quiet of the night, "that I really, really love you guys."

 

Ross looks him in the eyes, and gives him a small, sweet kiss on his lips. "We love you too, mate." Chris pipes up, kissing him on his neck, grinning when Alex squirms slightly. "That tickles!"

 

Ross laughs, and sits up and stretches. "We should probably go home, eh?"

 

Alex groans. "Dammit. Probably." Chris sits up as well, and pokes Alex's stomach.

 

"What's wrong? Everything alright?" He queries, worry pulling his face into a frown. 

 

"Hm?" Alex looks up and sees both of them with identical frowns on their faces. "Oh, yeah. S'just, going home. Drunk. Mum still likes to think I'm her little boy." Alex smirks and sits up, Ross wrapping his arm around the tall teen's waist. 

 

"Well, my parents are out of town at the moment. You could all stay at my place." Ross shrugs slightly, twining his fingers with Chris'. The small teen grins. "Aw, you wanna shag Ross?" 

 

Chris sticks his tongue out at Ross, and the dark haired teen leans over and kisses him. When they're _still_ snogging Alex makes a face and pokes Ross' side.

 

The other two pull apart laughing at the taller teen. "What's wrong Alex?" Ross asks innocently, eyes wide, but his smirk giving him away. "If you two are gonna 'shag', don't do it when I'm in the room like last time yeah?" Alex grumbles, crossing his arms.

 

Chris kisses him quick, before replying, "'Last time' wasn't intentional."

 

"We won't have sex Smith, promise." Ross leans his head against Alex's temple, his other hand rubbing his side carefully.

 

"No," Alex says guiltily. "you guys can still have sex if you want to. Just, not when I'm there." He looks away, the corner of lip in between his teeth.

 

Chris takes Alex's hand in his, and gives it a squeeze. "Nah, mate. I'm too tired to be honest, to even think about it." He laughs, pressing a kiss to Alex's forehead.

 

Ross nuzzles the crook of Alex's neck, and they all just sit for a while. Chris shivers slightly, and Alex stirs. 

 

"C'mon, let's go. We don't want Trott to freeze his balls off eh?" Alex grins and pulls the others up with him. Chris shouts Alex's surname indignantly and they all laugh, as they all make their way to Ross' house, hands linked.

 

 


End file.
